


Hitting the Road

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Moment in Time [4]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hitting the Road

That night, you were the first to head upstairs. Your hand was resting on the railing as you paused. Slowly, your eyes traveled to the living room. The lights were off, but the tv was all you needed. Lori was in the middle of the couch, Rick’s arm around her, letting her lean on his shoulder. Carl was laying on the floor, all three of them watching a movie. Their laughter hurt, but that’s how it went.

Forcing yourself upstairs, you went about your night. Homework, a very quick shower, and then crawling into bed. It wasn’t just another night for you, however. You would wait until it was the middle of the night, and you’d slip into the darkness. You’d walk away from your father- the only one you’d ever had, and your warden of a stepmother. You held nothing against Carl, but you weren’t some loving older half-sister, either.

You could hear them faintly outside your room, moving around. Carl brushing his teeth, Lori telling him ‘no’ when he asked for one more show, Rick chuckling as he told Carl good night, and then finally, the pair of them heading to bed themselves.

Laying on your back, your eyes remained focused on a spot on the ceiling above you. You were scared, but staying didn’t seem like the best idea. Lori wanted you gone, and that’s what she was getting.

* * *

Finally, you turned and looked at the clock. It read almost two in the morning. Closing your eyes for just a moment, you slid out of bed, pulling your sneakers on. You grabbed your backpack and your small duffle that was already packed and made your way to your window.

After you’d opened it, you glanced over your shoulder at your bedroom door. “Sorry, Dad.” You breathed before climbing out.


End file.
